poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot
Littlefoot is an apatosaurus, Pooh's first prehistoric friend and also a friend of Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. He made his first appearance in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time. He is the leader and founder of The Great Valley Adventure Crew. Trivia *In the first Land Before Time film, Littlefoot was voiced by Gabriel Damon, who also voiced Little Nemo in Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. From the second to fourth films, Littlefoot was voiced by Scott McAfee. In the fifth film, his speaking voice was provided by Brandon LaCroix, while his singing voice was provided byThomas Dekker, who also provided his speaking voice from the sixth to ninth films as well as voicing Fievel Mousekewitz in the last two direct-to-video sequels to An American Tail and playing Nick Szalinski on Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show. In the tenth film, Littlefoot was voiced by Alec Medlock. In the eleventh film, he was voiced by Aaron Spann. In the twelfth film, he was voiced by Nick Price. In the TV series and the thirteenth film, his speaking voice was provided by Cody Arens, while his singing voice was provided by Anthony Skillman and his speaking voice was also provided by Logan Arens in the thirteenth film. In the fourteenth film, he is voiced by Felix Avitia. *Littlefoot and his friends started their own journey to the human world in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. *Littlefoot will meet Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Ash's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot will reunite with Pooh, Ash, and their friends and meet Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Littlefoot will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot will reunite with Tino, Doraemon, Twilight Sparkle, Thomas and their friends in ''Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure''.'' *Littlefoot and his friends made their brief cameos in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Littlefoot and his friends made their first full guest appearances in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in the Disneyland version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!. *Littlefoot and his friends made their first guest appearances in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Littlefoot and his friends will make their first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone''. *Littlefoot and his friends will make their first guest appearance in a Harry Potter crossover film in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Littlefoot and his friends guest starred again in ''Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion'', Winnie the Pooh's World of Color, ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey, Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove, Pooh's Adventures of A Christmas Story, Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon, Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, and ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella''. *Littlefoot met Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, and Genie in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Littlefoot will meet Simba and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Littlefoot and his friends will join Pooh, Ash, and their friends in [[Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella (2015)|''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella (2015)]], the Winnie the Pooh/Lion King/Ice Age films, [[Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Meet The Good Dinosaur|''Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Meet The Good Dinosaur]], ''Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Go to Jurassic Park'' (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth, Pooh's Adventures of Shrek (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons, Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone (and its sequels), Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure, Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles, Pooh's Adventures of Animals United, Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled, Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, Pooh's Adventures of Encino Man, Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I, Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, ''Pooh's Adventures of Beethoven'' (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy'' (and its sequels and TV series), ''Winnie the Pooh vs. Jaws'' (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Cars'' (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Planes'' (and its sequel and short film), Winnie the Pooh and Ash Ketchum Meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, ''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'', ''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Bambi (and its midquel), Pooh's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove, Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin, Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of Goosebumps, Pooh's Adventures of Extreme Dinosaurs, Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Philharmagic, Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child, Pooh's Adventures of Igor, [[Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (2017)|''Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (2017)]], [[Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water|''Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water]], ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Princess Mononoke'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Mickey Mouse'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Curious George'' (and its sequels and TV series), Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds (2005), Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief, Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish, Pooh's Adventures of Under Wraps, Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Pooh's Adventures of Grind (2003 film), Pooh's Adventures of Frenemies, Pooh's Adventures of Treehouse Hostage, many Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo crossovers (including Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle, Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood, and Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School), Winnie the Pooh Meets Moana, and more. *Littlefoot and his friends will join Ash and his friends again in Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (and its sequel), Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (and its midquels), Ash's Adventures of Hercules, ''Ash's Adventures of Goof Troop'', ''Ash's Adventures of A Goofy Movie'', Ash's Adventures of Talespin: Plunder and Lightning, Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda (and its sequels), Ash's Adventures of The Aristocats, Ash Ketchum Meets Balto (and its sequels), ''Ash's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park'', ''Ash's Adventures of Jumanji'' (and its sequels), and some Pokemon/Scooby-Doo films. *Littlefoot and his friends will be with Tino and his team in Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids (and its sequels), Weekenders Adventures of Everyone's Hero, Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour (and its sequels), Weekenders Adventures of The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Weekenders Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons (and its sequels), Weekenders Adventures of Titan A.E., Weekenders Goes to Treasure Planet, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map, Weekenders and The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Weekenders Adventures of Justin and the Knights of Valour, Weekenders Gets Lost in Space, Weekenders Adventures of Dot films, and other projects. *Littlefoot and his friends will be joined by Ash, Mickey, Bugs, Scooby-Doo, and their friends and meet Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Littlefoot will guest star along with Ash and the gang and Simba and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Littlefoot will meet SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot met Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson and Their Team in Sora's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot and his friends will make their frist guest appearances in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. *Littlefoot and his friends join Pooh, Simba, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island ''and will guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Total Drama seasons. *Littlefoot met Logan in ''Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot will join The Peanuts gang in the Peanuts/''VeggieTales'' films and series, the Peanuts/Popeye series, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go Plane Crazy (former Disneyland show), Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Felix the Cat, and Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go Around the World in 80 Days. Category:Dinosaurs Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Main Protagonist Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Herbivores Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Orphans Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:The Great Valley Adventure Crew Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Team founders Category:Universal Animation Studios characters Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies